The Hunters: Phantom Mi propia version
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: Si no has leido Midnight para de leer AHORA.   Damon ha muerto, Fells Church a vuelto a ser casi como era antes de la llegada de los hermanos Salvatore. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.   Excepto para Bonnie: Damon está con ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hunters: Phantom.**_

**Bien, aca esta mi versión de la historia.. y AVISO! Si no leiste Midnight NO leas esto…. Yo avise ;)**

_**1**_

Bonnie dormía plácidamente en su cama; sentía que hacía semanas no obtenía un merecido descanso. Esa era una noche sin sueños por el momento y eso, nuevamente, era lo que la pequeña McCullough necesitaba.

Pero entonces un fuerte ruido se oyó en la ventana y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par como acto reflejo. Bonnie se incorporó en la cama y giró su vista en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido.

-¿Damon? –susurró, segundos antes de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana. Pero en todo caso, se dijo a sí misma, no había una razón por la que hubiera sido Damon quien golpeara a su ventana, él jamás había ni habría hecho una cosa así. El tal vez haber estado soñando con él minutos antes fue un pensamiento fugaz que apareció en su cabeza para desaparecer al instante; ella recordaría claramente algún sueño relacionado con Damon.

Ni siquiera se movió de la cama; no sentía la presencia de nadie a su alrededor y seguramente el ruido en su ventana no había sido mas que el golpe de la rama de un árbol. Su instinto le decía que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo. Bonnie decidió hacer caso a su intuición.

-Y bien, pequeña pelirroja, ¿qué opinas? –dijo la voz de Damon.

Bonnie miró hacia arriba, al cielo, mientras las cenizas caían sobre su cuerpo. Se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo, en algún lugar que no podía reconocer pero que aun así le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Está borroso –dijo la pelirroja abriendo levemente la boca para contestar.

-Imagínate estar aquí mas de unos minutos… terminarías enterrada, así como yo.

Bonnie se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Damon, a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí.

-¿Damon? –preguntó casi desesperada-. ¿Damon, dónde estás?

"Estoy justo aquí, mi pequeña pelirroja", susurró la voz del vampiro en su cabeza, "estoy junto a ti".

-¿Junto a mi? –dijo Bonnie aun en voz alta-. Pero no puedo verte.

"Pero yo aquí estoy".

La pelirroja no comprendía, y se dio cuenta de que las cenizas dificultaban gravemente su visión. Tal vez… Bonnie intentó incorporarse, buscar a Damon era lo mejor que podía hacer y allí recostada eso no iba a ser posible. Pero sus piernas no respondían, tampoco sus brazos, sus manos; sentía que sus ojos se cerraban y ella nada podía hacer. Intentó hablar, pero entonces notó que ya ni de su boca tenía control.

"Damon". Mandó el pensamiento. "Damon, ayúdame. Estoy asustada".

"Estás bien, Bonnie, no te preocupes. Estás bien."

"¡Pero ni siquiera puedo ver! ¡Damon! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Ya te lo dije, mi pequeña pelirroja, estoy junto a ti".

De pronto, Bonnie experimentó algo que parecía hacía meses no sentía. Un extraño cosquilleo en su mano; un cosquilleo en reflejo a un contacto que ella reconoció; la presencia de esa persona que ella jamás olvidaría.

Bonnie abrió los ojos de golpe y cerró su mano izquierda por puro instinto. El contacto que había experimentado antes parecía persistir aun habiendo finalizado el extraño sueño. ¿En verdad había sido un sueño?, se preguntó la pelirroja, ¿acaso había sido tal vez una premonición como esas que ya había tenido? ¿Damon en verdad se encontraba a su lado tanto como él mismo había afirmado en su sueño? ¿En verdad había sido tan solo un sueño? Eran demasiadas preguntas por contestar, pero existía la posibilidad de que pudieran responderse con tan solo un acto.

-¿Damon? –dijo Bonnie en voz alta, sin siquiera reprimir el llamado a un susurro, para luego enviar el aquel llamado con su pensamiento lo mas lejos que ella sabía era capaz-. "Damon, ¿en verdad te encuentras aquí?"

**COmentennnnnn! Gracias **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews y por los que decidieron seguir mi versión de la historia :D Aclarare algo que no hice antes y es que adoro a Bonnie y a Damon y que ellos son mis personajes principales .. y también! Aclaro que en el preciso momento en el que lea algo de Phantom dejo de escribir esto por respeto a la verdadera historia ;)**

**Sin mas, aca les dejo mi segundo capitulo! Son cortitos…! D: y prepárense porque el 4 es mas corto aun xD Disfruten!**

_2_

-Bonnie, sé cuanto lo deseas; puedo entender muy bien el que quieras que sea verdad; pero simplemente ya no es posible. No fue mas que un sueño –finalizó Elena tras haber escuchado atentamente las declaraciones de una de sus mejores amigas. Ella no dejaría que las esperanzas volvieran a llenar nublar su juicio; las cosas eran como era y ya no había forma de volverlas atrás, al menos cuando se referían a ese tema tan particular.

Se encontraban en la casa de Elena, sentadas sobre su cama mientras esperaban que la tía Judith las llamara cuando estuviera listo el almuerzo. Bonnie había llegado temprano debido a aquella interrupción en su noche, interrupción que necesitaba compartir con urgencia a su amiga. Tía Judith invitó a Bonnie a que se quedara a almorzar tras haber notado una ligera alteración en su rostro ni bien le había abierto la puerta. Pensó que tal vez era algo que podría llegar a necesitar.

-Pero Elena –esta era la tercera vez que Bonnie le replicaba a su amiga-, no tienes idea de lo real que se sentía. Pude sentirlo a mi lado. Y su voz… ¡en verdad se trataba de su voz!

-Te creo –sentenció la muchacha rubia sin quitar los ojos de la ventana. Luego de un largo minuto logró girarse nuevamente hacia Bonnie-. Te creo así como se que tienes una gran capacidad para soñar cosas que solo se diferencian de la realidad en tan solo un punto: tu estás dormida. Bonnie sé que duele, pero en verdad debemos aceptar que Damon se ha ido y que no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer para que él regrese. Necesitas comprenderlo.

Esas últimas palabras eran con las que Elena misma había tratado de convencerse en los últimos días. La presencia de Damon seguía sintiéndose demasiado cerca y eso dificultaba notablemente las cosas.

Tal vez lo que lograba reconfortar un poco a Elena era que ella no era la única que sufría la pérdida de Damon, y no se sentía realmente bien pensando de aquella forma. Miraba a Bonnie y entonces recordaba las palabras con las que Stefan se había dirigido a ella: "No tenía idea de que lo amara tanto. Supongo que estuve demasiado distraído". Para ser franca, ni siquiera ella se había llegado a percatar de todo lo que su amiga sentía por aquel vampiro que tantas veces la había hecho llorar. Seguramente ella también había estado demasiado distraída.

Ese era el pensamiento que no abandonaba la cabeza de Elena. Ella había estado tan distraída en ella que se había olvidado de lo demás. Si bien el pensamiento principal en su cabeza cuando tenía las ideas claras era ayudar al pueblo, a sus amigos, y a toda la gente que amaba, todo se desbarataba en los momentos en los que se encontraba con Stefan, y también con Damon.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –le decía Stefan cada vez que ella expresaba su disconformidad hacia ella misma-. Si hay un culpable aquí, ese soy yo.

Elena ya no entendía muy bien el por qué de que Stefan se echara la culpa de todo aun cuando estaba lejos de ser algo cierto; pero se había cansado de contradecirlo, y esas discusiones ya ni siquiera tenían gracia; por lo que en esos momentos críticos entre los dos ella solo optaba por reclinarse sobre él y besarlo suavemente en los labios ya que sabía que era la única forma de reconfortarse que los ayudaba a los dos.

Stefan era su cura, si bien era algo que ya no tenía una solución, a la ausencia de Damon; él era quien se encargaba de mantenerla entera y relativamente estable.

Pero en cambio Bonnie… La pequeña y frágil Bonnie que en las últimas semanas había demostrado tanta valentía, tanta madurez, que por momentos dejaba de ser una niña para ser la adulta responsable aun con lágrimas en los ojos… Bonnie sufría la ida de Damon tanto como Elena, ella estaba segura, pero Bonnie no tenía un Stefan para que la consolara; ella, si bien tenía a sus amigas, estaba sola.

Elena alzó sus ojos hacia los de su amiga que se encontraban ligeramente perturbados y tal vez mostraban un poco de falta de sueño.

-Bonnie –susurró Elena haciendo a un lado todas las cosas que su amiga le había estado contando-. Yo creo que lo que necesitas es un buen descanso.

**Bueno aca estoy yo otra vez ._. jaja Y es la parte en la que les pido que dejen algun comentario porque escribir dos palabras no hace daño *-* acepto malas criticas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aca volvii! :D Bueno, primero… adore todos y cada uno de sus comentarios *-* me emocione jaja y no bromeo! :) Les agradezco infinitamente el tiempito que se toman para leer mis publicaciones.**

**Les digo que no respondi todos sus reviews por el simple hecho de que Internet no colabora conmigo, por lo que me dije, les contesto a todos por aca y hago un combo ;)**

**Ya les dije gracias, aprecio todas las criticas y sugerencias….**

**Peeeero… uno de ustedes (ya no recuerdo quien -.-) me dijo que debia arreglar mi sumary :) bien eso lo se, pero es q no se me ocurre nada xD asi q si tienen sugerencias para mi soy toda oidos (o toda ojos).**

**Bueno, ya hable mucho ._. Aca delire… asi q.. disfruten!**

_**3**_

Habían terminado de almorzar y Bonnie no encontró otra razón para permanecer en la casa de su amiga. Sinceramente ella no podía creer que en esa casa hubiera tanta paz. Tía Judith, Margaret y hasta Robert miraban a Elena como si nunca hubiera muerto, como si siempre hubiera sido una adolescente normal que había terminado la secundaria con un promedio rozando lo bajo, como si lo único que hubieran conocido en su vida fuera el amor, y como si su novio no fuera un vampiro que se alimentaba de animales y que una semana atrás había dependido todos los días de su sangre para sobrevivir. Bonnie no podía dejar de pensar en lo sorprendente que era.

Claro que eso era un simple detalle de todas las cosas que Bonnie no llegaba a creerse. Vicky Bennet, Sue Carson, las dos vivas y el mundo girando a su alrededor como si Fells Church nunca hubiera conocido la maldad. Sus propios padres preguntándole cómo estaban sus amigas, cómo estaban Elena y Meredith.

Ella pensaba en el gran poder que debían haber utilizado todos esos guardianes para hacer realidad uno de los sueños de Elena. Pensó en su poderosa magia comparada con la de ella que no les llegaba a los talones. Al parecer ella lo único que podía hacer era entrar en trance cuando menos se lo esperaba y decir cosas que no recordaba, tener premoniciones que confundía con cuentos infantiles y desmayarse, y llorar. Si bien eso último no encajaba como una habilidad ella sabía que era algo bastante característico de ella.

Al menos se me está dando bastante bien eso de la telepatía, pensó para sí misma. Proyectar pensamientos era algo que la había sacado de muchos problemas; eso sí era algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente a su vivencia de aquella noche. Damon. Semanas atrás había estado compartiendo sus pensamientos con Damon como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Bonnie se detuvo. A penas si se había dado cuenta de que había estado caminando hasta ese momento, y cuando miró a su alrededor notó que hacía bastante que había salido de la casa de Elena. Sus pies la habían llevado hacia un lugar que hacía tiempo no visitaba y que cuando lo había hecho ni siquiera había sido por una iniciativa propia.

Se encontraba en el cementerio.

Miró a su alrededor con la vista borrosa y recién ahí se percató de que estaba llorando y no necesitaba pensar el por qué. Era por ese último pensamiento que había cruzado por su cabeza. Ella era la culpable; por su culpa Damon estaba muerto; esa rama había atravesado su cuerpo por su culpa, porque había sido tan tonta de haber hecho algo que no debería, por confiada. Si ella lo hubiera pensado Damon ni siquiera se tendría que haber movido para salvar su vida. Elena podía culparse a sí misma, así como también lo podía hacer Stefan, siempre tratando de que ella se sintiera bien, de que no llorara. Pero Bonnie sabía que ella había sido la única culpable y no había nadie que lograra sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Como si se encontrara en un parque y no en un cementerio lleno de lápidas a su alrededor, Bonnie se acomodó en el suelo y se apoyó contra una de las tumbas, recogiendo sus piernas, colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y allí comenzó a llorar por todo aquello por lo que ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

No estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no cabían dudas de que habían sido unas cuantas horas. Ella no se había dormido, simplemente se había perdido tanto en su llanto y pensamientos que había perdido noción del mundo que la rodeaba. La noche se estaba acercando y entonces ella sintió un ligero estremecimiento producido por el frío del anochecer. Fuera la hora que fuera, ya era momento de regresar a casa. Tal vez sus padres se habrían preocupado, tal vez Elena había llamado a su casa preguntando si había llegado bien y esa ausencia habría logrado preocupar tanto a su amiga como a su familia. Todo era una suposición.

Bonnie se incorporó sintiendo sus piernas flojas de haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella posición. Limpió sus ojos, acomodó su cabello y entonces se dijo a sí misma que era hora de regresar.

Giró sobre el lugar donde se encontraba y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar por el que había venido pero entonces algo cambió. El aire se puso espeso y frío; una densa niebla comenzó a alzarse desde el suelo desapareciendo gradualmente su cuerpo desde los pies; como por arte de magia el cielo terminó de oscurecerse y una gran oscuridad lo embargó todo; y por último unas partículas extrañas comenzaron a caer desde algún lugar. Bonnie llegó a pensar que era copos de nieve, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su equivocación. Sin embargo ella sabía qué era eso que estaba cayendo; ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y sentirlo antes.

-Cenizas –susurró como si se estuviera ocultando de alguien y debiera hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escucharan.

De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, estaba asustada y ni siquiera podía despegar sus pies del suelo. No sabía muy bien cuándo había llegado aquel miedo: si con el cambio en el aire, con la niebla, la oscuridad, o con las cenizas; pero tenía la sensación de que había llegado para quedarse.

Y entonces algo más cambió. Los poderes psíquicos de Bonnie percataron algo más: una presencia. Ella ya no estaba sola en aquel cementerio.

**Terminaron? D: jaja bueno ya me diran q les parecio! :)**

**Y otra aclaracion, esta pc tiene los acentos corridos asi q por eso mis comentarios estan tan mal xD …. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero con ansias sus reviews *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Nuevamente yo ^^ bueno… nuevamente gracias por los comentarios**

**No hare una gran previa.. los dejo con el cap 4!**

_**4**_

Bonnie cerró la puerta de su casa como si realmente alguien la hubiera estado persiguiendo. Se preguntó si Elena también le diría que aquello no había sido más que un sueño producto de su imaginación; se preguntó si ella le replicaría alguna cosa a su amiga de ser así. Pero entonces unas palabras se presentaron en el centro de su cabeza: _esto jamás sucedió_. Era verdad, eso jamás había sucedido, lo mejor iba a ser que quedara así, y que nadie se enterara nunca de nada… A menos que algún día llegara el momento indicado.

**Termino ._. jajaja perdón les dije q había un cap extra corto…. ¡! ;) denme unas horitas y subo el 5to xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaja bueno perdón pero asi estaba y cuando vi 5 lineas me quede como wtf xD jeje**

**Aca va otro cap! *-* otro sueño!**

**Ey gracias por comentar mis 5 lineas!**

_**5**_

"¿En verdad no puedes verme?". La voz de Damon sonaba divertida esta vez, y eso teniendo en cuenta de que ya era la tercera vez que hacía una pregunta similar. "Es horrible tener que decirlo, pero al menos sí puedes escucharme".

-Y al menos me puedo mover –Bonnie suspiró soltando aquella frase como si realmente estuviera agotada. Miró por enésima vez a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero no tuvo mas suerte que antes-. Siento que conozco este lugar –murmuró mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Damon mismo era quien le había dicho que lo mejor era que no se quedara quieta, ya que la ceniza podía ser mas poderosa de lo que se suponía. Y Bonnie como siempre había hecho caso a lo que él le decía. Llevaba caminando de un lado a otro durante bastante tiempo, pero no podía estar segura de cuánto.

"Quizá sea porque lo conoces", dijo Damon en un tono de misterio que lo hacía divertido. Olvidando sus intentos anteriores Bonnie rió ante el comentario y se volvió a girar hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella hermosa voz. Pero nada. No había nadie allí.

-¿Acaso eres invisible? Este es mi sueño –suspiró la pelirroja-, al menos debería poder verte.

"Es verdad, al menos deberías poder verme. Pero tal vez aun no sea el momento adecuado. ¿Y qué tan segura de estás de que esto sea un sueño?"

"Demasiado segura", Bonnie proyectó aquel pensamiento con confianza, muy segura de lo que decía. A pesar de las palabras de Elena el día anterior, Bonnie sabía que eso había sido y era mucho más que un simple sueño. Y ahora que Elena pasaba por sus pensamientos…

-¿No me preguntarás por ella? –dijo mientras seguía yendo y viniendo por ninguna parte, apartando las cenizas con sus pies a medida que se movía.

"¿Ella?". La pregunta sorprendió a Bonnie. Damon debía estar haciéndole una broma, ya que no había manera de que no supiera que ese "ella" era sinónimo de Elena. De hecho, Bonnie no entendía por qué simplemente no había dicho su nombre.

-Me refiero a Elena –aclaró.

"Elena". La voz de Damon se oía casi como un susurro ahora. Y luego nada mas. Bonnie se quedó esperando a que él continuara hablando. Que le preguntara sobre Elena, o que simplemente dijera algo. Tal vez tenía algún mensaje que ella podía entregarle. Algo. Pero a ese susurro solo le siguió el silencio.

La muchacha se cansó de esperar, y por un momento temió encontrarse sola; tal vez Damon había abandonado aquel sueño, tal vez se había ido a visitar a Elena en su inconsciencia. Estaba por hablar, romper el silencio, cuando la voz de Damon volvió a escucharse.

"No puedo creer que puedas escuchar mis pensamientos sin problemas, pelirroja, parece que tus fuerzas han aumentado un poco". Nuevamente Bonnie se sorprendió. No podía creer que Damon hubiera cambiado de tema así sin más. Y sin estar muy segura de por qué, simplemente lo dejó correr.

**Bien, no es muy largo, pero aun asi tiene mas de 5 lineas e.e xD**

**Espero les haya gustado! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento la demora.. lo que sucede es que he tenido demasiados problemas con Internet.. y con las computadoras… y realmente con todo lo relacionado a la tecnología, saben.. Resulta frustrante. **

**Bueno, pero aun así después de tanto tiempo aca les dejo el cap 6… espero que lo disfruten… en unos días les dejo también el 7! :D y después… mmm bueno, van a tener que tener paciencia xD o van a tener que darme alguna idea e.e'' jaja hasta el 11 llegue bien ^^**

**Bueno, ya no los molesto….. **

_**6**_

-Cuanto silencio –comentó la señora Flowers mientras le servía una taza de té a cada uno de los presentes-. Cualquiera diría que no han estado descansando lo suficiente.

-Esto de descansar se está complicando un poco –dijo Meredith mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de reprimir un bostezo-. Mi casa ha sido un infierno en esta última semana.

-Podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa esta noche –comentó Elena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro observando a Meredith, luego de eso se giró hacia Bonnie-. También tu deberías venir, Bonnie, podremos hablar y tendremos nuestro momento de descansar. Hace demasiado que no pasamos varias horas juntas, y yo estoy segura de que lo estamos necesitando.

Por la cabeza de Bonnie cruzó la idea de que tal vez su amiga quería tenerla vigilada por la noche, para asegurarse de que no andaba teniendo sueños extraños. Pero entonces se dijo que quizá estaba mirando demasiadas telenovelas.

-Una noche de chicas –replicó Matt con un suspiro y luego sonrió mirando a Elena-. Eso es demasiado feminista, sin contar con que es injusto.

-Estás invitado Matt –rió Meredith con una de sus auténticas sonrisas-. Solo que no debe molestarte que te hagamos la manicura, te maquillemos un poco y que te probemos unos cuantos vestidos que hace tiempo tenemos pensados para ti. Siempre nos intrigó si se te verían bien o no.

Matt simplemente arqueó una ceja en respuesta pero permaneció en silencio.

Las conversaciones siguieron en ese tono sin llevar a ningún lugar en particular; parecía que ninguno de ellos quería hablar de algo sustancial en aquellas semanas. La muerte de Damon, la muerte de los Kitsune, los destrozos que ellos habían vivido la semana anterior pero aun así nadie en la ciudad recordaba, todo eso estaba demasiado presente en sus cabezas y no había forma de que alguien los removiera de allí. Aunque la verdad era que ninguno de los allí presentes quería olvidar todo lo que habían vivido. Si bien era algo shockeante, era parte de lo que eran. Ellos ya formaban parte de la historia, aun cuando fuera una historia que unos pocos conocerían.

Pero había una persona que permanecía extremadamente callada y ni siquiera se unía a esas conversaciones sin sentido que reinaban en la pensión. Bonnie estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que había sido su sueño más que en lo que era la realidad; su mundo de fantasía se había vuelto más interesante.

Y que Bonnie permaneciera callada no era algo que nadie notaría. De hecho, cada vez que alguien terminaba de decir alguna frase desviaba su mirada hacia la silla donde se encontraba ubicada la pequeña McCullough, callada a más no poder y observando tan solo el suelo de la habitación.

-Bonnie, ¿acaso estás dormida? –le preguntó Elena tratando de llamar su atención.

-O tal vez esté en trance –comentó Meredith.

-No, yo creo que cuando está en trance es un poco distinto –agregó Elena, mas hablando para sí misma que para la propia Meredith-. Sus ojos están normales ahora, suelen estar blancos cuando entra en trance.

-¿Acaso no nos escucha? –esta vez fue Matt quien habló.

Los murmullos parecidos continuaron, pero Bonnie simplemente no reaccionó. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada una de las palabras que Damon le había dicho en aquel sueño. Particularmente recordó su mención de Elena. La reacción de Damon simplemente había sido irreal, no había más palabras que esas. Y entonces Bonnie comenzaba a dudar de su certeza de que aquello fuera un sueño. Cuando lo estaba viviendo siempre le parecía demasiado real, pero ahora despierta las cosas cambiaban más de lo esperado.

-Stefan –Elena ya se había cansado del silencio de su amiga y estaba preparada para jugar la última carta antes de pararse e ir a sacudirla para que despertara-. ¿Puedes decirnos qué es lo que ella está pensando?

Elena esperó la respuesta de Stefan pensando que había encontrado la solución a su problema; pero sin embargo no fue así. Stefan sonrió y miró a Elena con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado y sorprendido.

-No puedo –respondió él, girando nuevamente su vista hacia Bonnie-. Lo he estado intentando, pero ella simplemente no me deja.

-No te deja –murmuró Elena-. ¿Cómo que ella no te deja?

-Bonnie, querida, ¿quisieras un poco mas de té?

Todos se giraron hacia la señora Flowers. Ella había ignorado todos los comentarios anteriores y se había dirigido a Bonnie de la forma en la que ninguno de sus amigos lo había hecho. La pelirroja simplemente alzó su cabeza hacia la anciana y le sonrió.

-Claro, me encantaría –contestó con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Recién cuando la señora salió de su punto de visión de decidió a observar a todos los demás-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó la muchacha casi con voz apagada-. ¿Por qué todos me miran? No me digan que volví a entrar en trance y ni siquiera me di cuenta; ¿eso fue lo que sucedió? –miró a Meredith al realizar aquella última pregunta.

Meredith negó con la cabeza antes de responder y acercarse a su amiga como si tuviera que consolarla por algo, así como siempre solía hacer.

-Al parecer solo estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-No estaba durmiendo –replicó Bonnie haciendo que sonara casi como un capricho-. Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? –preguntó Stefan, llamando la atención de Bonnie más que nadie.

Ella no supo qué contestar. Si respondía con la verdad corría el riesgo de recibir otra charla idéntica a la que había tenido el día anterior con Elena. Giró sus ojos hacia su amiga y vio que ella la observaba preocupada. ¿Acaso Elena ya se había dado cuenta de que Bonnie estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo que el día anterior? Existía una amplia posibilidad de que así fuera. Por lo tanto, Bonnie creyó que ese era uno de los tantos momentos que se merecía una pequeña mentira para salir del problema; pero ella no era muy buena mintiendo a quienes eran sus amigos, por lo que simplemente agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

-En nada –respondió con un suspiro audible.

-¿Estabas pensando en Damon? –preguntó Elena sin rodeos. Bonnie continuó mirando hacia el suelo sin responder. Elena ya había obtenido lo que quería-. Bien, Bonnie, dime, ¿estás pensando en Damon o en ese sueño que me dijiste tuviste sobre él la otra noche? Ya hablamos sobre ello, Bonnie, no es real.

-Tu realmente no puedes estar segura de eso –en cualquier otro momento Bonnie habría permanecido en silencio y asentido dándole la razón a su amiga, pero ahora ella estaba demasiado convencida de lo que decía, era la única esperanza que había encontrado en esa última semana y era en lo que había puesto todas sus energías; no podía ser que no fuera real; ella se resistía a que no fuera real.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada –la voz de Matt rompió el duro silencio que se había creado tras la contestación de Bonnie y todos se giraron a observarlo, exceptuando a Bonnie que seguía observando el suelo, y a Elena que no dejaba de observar a Bonnie.

-Me temo que nadie está entendiendo –comentó Meredith-, por lo que sugiero que ustedes, chicas, se tomen un momento y nos expliquen de qué están hablando.

Ninguna de las dos contestó; Bonnie no quería que alguien acabara burlándose de ella, y Elena simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Bonnie tuvo un sueño en el que Damon le hablaba y le decía que estaba a su lado –comentó Stefan con la vista clavada en Elena y los ojos desenfocados. Todos se giraron hacia él, incluidas Bonnie y Elena-. Bonnie cree que el sueño podría ser más que un sueño, mientras que Elena piensa todo lo contrario.

La vista de Stefan volvió a aclararse y entonces fijó sus ojos en los de Elena que lo observaban.

-¿Es así?

Elena asintió y se volvió a girar hacia su amiga pelirroja. La habitación quedó en silencio y ahora todos observaban a una tímida Bonnie que había vuelto a clavar sus ojos en el suelo, evitando la mirada de todos los que la rodeaban.

-Bien, aquí traigo un delicioso té relajante –comentó la señora Flowers entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa. No tardó ni dos segundos en percatarse de la tensión que reinaba en el aire; dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se giró nuevamente hacia la cocina-. Creo que iré a preparar más té.

**Y ahora los vuelvo a molestar(? Y? que les pareció?**

**Saben, cuando escribo no suelo ser muy consciente de lo que escribo xD y cuando releí este cap simplemente adore a la Sra. Flowers jeje**

**Espero puedan comentar….**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme *-* y gracias a todos esos que pusieron mi historia dentro de sus favoritos, se siente realmente bien….**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**e.e tab solo 1 review depresión xD ok no.. estaba esperando a ver si alguien mas comentaba, pero como no lo hicieron igual decidi darles el nuevo capitulo…**

**De todas formas e.e si no recibo al menos 2 reviews no les paso el siguiente cap (que hasta ahora creo que es el que mejor me salió :3).. muajaja si soy mala e.e **

**Los quiero :)**

_**7**_

Las cosas en la pensión no habían terminado muy bien. Bonnie se había negado a hablar sobre aquel sueño, pero no había negado el haberlo tenido; tan solo se limitó a protestar siempre que Elena se encargaba de decir que no había sido mas que un sueño. De todos los allí presentes casi ninguno habló, salvo Stefan en algún que otro momento, pero ninguno tomó una postura en el asunto.

Cuando Elena terminó de decir todo lo que quería Bonnie se puso de pie y se fue caminando hacia la puerta, sabiendo que no le faltaba mucho para comenzar a llorar. Meredith la había acompañado y le dijo que ella la llevaría hasta su casa. Ahora las dos amigas se encontraban en el auto de Meredith avanzando lentamente por la carretera. La pijamada para esa noche que se había organizado en unos minutos, también había tardado minutos en ser cancelada.

-Bonnie –ya habían pasado algunos minutos en el auto y ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra alguna-. Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu sueño.

La pelirroja ya se encontraba sacudiendo la cabeza desde antes de contestar.

-No lo haré. Te pondrás del lado de Elena y comenzarás a decir que todo no fue más que un sueño y que solo tengo a Damon en mi imaginación.

Ahora era Meredith quien sacudía levemente la cabeza mirando al frente.

-No tengo pensado ponerme de ningún lado. Solo quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que sucedió en tu sueño.

Bonnie se lo pensó durante un largo minuto y entonces le contó a su amiga todo sobre aquel primer sueño que había tenido con Damon: sus palabras, las cenizas, y hasta de aquel lugar desconocido.

-Y yo no podía moverme, y él me decía que estaba bien, que él estaba a mi lado. Y hasta pude sentir que tocaba mi mano –suspiró Bonnie-. Pero cuando desperté no pude sentir nada en mi habitación, y Damon no respondió a mi llamado.

-Y aun así estás completamente segura de que fue mucho más que un sueño –Bonnie asintió firmemente-. ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La muchacha abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta rápida a esa pregunta. En realidad, ella no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Simplemente lo sé.

-Es como una intuición.

-Eso creo.

Meredith siguió conduciendo en silencio, mirando al frente, con una línea marcando su frente la cual indicaba que estaba pensando profundamente. Bonnie la dejó pensar, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para protestar; si la gente no le creía ella no podía hacer nada.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? –preguntó Meredith luego de un largo rato, cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar a la casa de Bonnie. Su amiga la miró con ojos cansados y negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, yo creo que debemos confiar en tu intuición. Nunca te has equivocado Bonnie, y no entiendo por qué tendrías que hacerlo ahora.

-¿Significa que me crees? –preguntó Bonnie mientras el auto de su amiga se detenía frente a su casa. Meredith se giró hacia ella y le mostró una tierna sonrisa.

-Significa que te creo. Y también significa que quiero que me cuentes si vuelves a tener sueños como ese.

Bonnie volvió a asentir, ahora pensativa. Si Meredith le creía, ella sí tenía algo mas para contarle.

-¿Qué es? –dijo Meredith mirando fijamente a Bonnie. La pelirroja se sorprendió; la conocía tan bien que ni siquiera había tenido que decir las palabras que estaba pensando.

-Ese no fue el único sueño que tuve con Damon –susurró-. También soñé con él anoche y tampoco pude verlo. Pero hablamos bastante, y él dijo que quizás no podía verlo porque aun no era el momento indicado. Y también…

La voz de Bonnie se desvaneció.

-¿Qué mas, Bonnie? –preguntó Meredith mas intrigada que antes.

-Intenté hablarle sobre Elena pero… no lo sé –sacudió la cabeza-. Él simplemente me cambió de tema en cuanto yo pronuncié su nombre, y eso es raro, porque ¿cuándo Damon no querría hablar sobre Elena? No lo entiendo.

-Tal vez sea por algo –murmuró Meredith pensativa-. Bonnie, y ese lugar en el que se encuentran, donde caen cenizas, dices que te parece que conoces ese lugar.

-Así es, pero al mismo tiempo no logro recordarlo. Y en cuanto despierto el lugar simplemente aparece en mi mente como una neblina, o tal vez sea por las cenizas. No tengo idea de dónde puede ser.

-Tal vez lo descubras pronto.

Bonnie miró a su amiga confundida.

-¿En otro sueño?

Meredith asintió sonriendo.

-Parece que Damon se siente cómodo en tus sueños, Bonnie. Trata de no ahuyentarlo.

Bonnie rió y se giró hacia su casa. Las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas y pudo distinguir movimientos dentro desde una de las ventanas, seguramente para ese entonces ya la habían visto; lo mejor iba a ser entrar. La muchacha abrió la puerta del auto y se giró nuevamente hacia su amiga.

-Muchas gracias –sus ojos se encontraban brillosos debido a la alegría-. Gracias por confiar en mi.

**Adoro a Meredith pero aun asi siempre siento que no logro caracterizarla por completo. Es que ella es tan intrigante! Puede actuar de 10 mil maneras incomprensibles..**

**Espero les haya gustado.. y ya saben 2 reviews (ey no es mucho) y subo el siguiente capitulo! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo creo que ya les dije que son amorosos jaja pero por las duda se los vuelvo a decir… son amorosos! Muchas gracias! (: Y siempre y cuando mi cabeza siga maquinando yo voy a seguir escribiendo esta semi-histioria (o mas bien versión)**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este les guste tanto como me gusto a mi xD jaja no se vale que lo diga pero en verdad me gusto! (:**

_**8**_

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó, resonando en toda la casa, y eso fue lo que provocó que la pequeña McCullough abriera los ojos exaltada. Aun era de noche, y se encontraba en su habitación. De pronto la habitación se puso blanca como por arte de magia por unos segundos y luego volvió a oscurecer, pero Bonnie sabía que eso no era magia, y su instinto pudo mas que la reacción. Rápidamente cubrió sus oídos con las manos en el momento exacto que se oía el trueno y la nueva luz del rayo volvía a llenar la habitación. La pelirroja tuvo que sofocar un pequeño grito ante tremendo estruendo, igual que el que la había despertado.

Bonnie se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acercó a la ventana. A pesar de los truenos, los rayos y los relámpagos, la lluvia no se hacía presente. Y había otro detalle: la calle se encontraba completamente a oscuras, no había ninguna luz que alumbrara el exterior mas que la proveniente de esos esporádicos relámpagos.

La pelirroja se giró nuevamente hacia su cama y notó que la oscuridad también reinaba en su cuarto. Trató de encender la lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio junto a la ventana, guiándose por la poca luz que entraba desde afuera, pero resultó ser que la lámpara no funcionaba. Caminando lentamente y tanteando todo a su paso, Bonnie se fue deslizando por su habitación hasta llegar a la llave de luz; pero ésta tampoco funcionó en cuanto intentó encenderla.

La tormenta había ocasionado un apagón no solo en la casa, sino que al menos en toda la manzana por lo que parecía.

Bonnie trató de alcanzar su reloj que se encontraba también junto a la cama, y cuando logró alcanzarlo un nuevo relámpago le reveló que era la una en punto de la madrugada. La pelirroja soltó un gran suspiro resignada ya a no tener una noche de sueño tranquilo.

¿Y ahora qué? Bonnie ya se encontraba despierta, y ahora que sabía que no había luz en toda la casa tenía la vaga idea de que dormir ya no estaba dentro de sus opciones. Al menos no dormir sola.

Caminando lento y sin apresurarse abrió l puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo observando todo y para todos lados a medida que dada un paso. La casa no podía estar mas a oscuras, y si había algo que había molestado siempre a Bonnie era la oscuridad. El miedo que sentía ante ella no había remitido si bien había logrado adaptarse a la oscuridad en algunos momentos. Pero en ese momento no había una presión sobre ella que le hiciera olvidar aquel miedo que sentía.

Bonnie iba a tomar la dirección del pasillo que la llevaría al cuarto de su hermana, pero a último momento algo le hizo cambiar de dirección. Una ligera sombra dentro de las sombras llamó su atención desde las escaleras, y aun sin poder evitarlo, fue allí donde la pelirroja se dirigió.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente debido a la oscuridad; en las escaleras ni siquiera los relámpagos alcanzaban a desplegar toda su luz. Una vez que estuvo en el piso de abajo, la sombra volvió a llamar la atención de Bonnie desde la cocina, lugar a donde ella se dirigió.

La cocina no se encontraba tan a oscuras como el resto de la casa, por todas las ventanas que daban al exterior. Bonnie recorrió la estancia con la vista pero no tuvo éxito en encontrar aquella sombra que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

Resignada ante su desilusión, diciéndose a sí misma que la imaginación era lo que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar, soltó un suspiro y se giró nuevamente hacia el lugar por donde había venido para así regresar a su habitación, o mejor al lugar que se había propuesto ir al salir de su cuarto. Pero cuando se dio vuelta Bonnie se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad en verdad tenía posesionada la casa, y cualquier rastro de luz que la había hecho llegar hasta allí, había desaparecido para la vuelta.

La pelirroja se volvió a girar hacia la cocina y se acercó hacia los estantes; abriendo y revolviendo cajones sin prácticamente poder ver, logró encontrar una vela y un encendedor. Consiguió un platito para utilizar de candelabro y cuando tuvo todo listo encendió la vela que tenía en sus manos.

Pero la normalidad acabó ahí. El reflejo de la vela encendida en el vidrio de la ventana logró llamar su atención, y cuando Bonnie alzó su vista para verlo reflejado se encontró con su rostro… pero acompañado con el de alguien mas.

La vela cayó de la mano de Bonnie directo en la encimera y el impacto ocasionó que la llama se apagara, dejando a la pelirroja nuevamente en la mas absoluta de las oscuridades. Ya no podía ver el reflejo en el vidrio, ni el suyo ni el de nadie mas.

El susto instantáneo de Bonnie desapareció en el momento en el que le vino a la cabeza el nombre de la persona que había visto junto a su reflejo en el vidrio; el miedo desapareció dando paso a la necesidad de volver a verlo. Rápidamente encendió la vela, pero se encargó de afirmarla bien en el plato antes de levantar su vista. Y allí estaba nuevamente.

-Damon –susurró Bonnie. Sabía que todas esas cosas raras deberían sucederle a alguien mas antes de que ella se volviera loca, pero por el momento debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Hacía ya una semana que no veía su rostro. Había escuchado su voz dentro de sus sueños, pero aun así no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en ellos-. ¿Eres tú, Damon?

El reflejo en el vidrio le sonrió. La pelirroja se tuvo que contener para no girarse sobre su espalda. Era raro pero estaba más que segura que allí no había nadie, no podía sentirlo. Damon tan solo se encontraba en el reflejo de la ventana.

-Damon, ¿dónde estás?

Damon no respondió. Su reflejo en la ventana tan solo volvió a sonreír mientras una de sus manos se alzaba lentamente hacia el rostro de la pelirroja. El Damon del vidrio rozó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de la inquieta Bonnie, dándole una ligera caricia. Bonnie no pudo evitar estremecerse, no solo por la impresión de lo que veía, sino también porque definitivamente había sentido ese raro contacto. Había sido igual que la primera noche que había soñado con Damon y se había despertado con la sensación del contacto en sus manos.

Bonnie se quedó inmóvil, con las manos sosteniendo firmemente el plato con la vela, mientras sus ojos no se quitaban de los ojos negros de Damon en la ventana.

La mano de Damon en el reflejo fue descendiendo lentamente por la mejilla de Bonnie y cuando llegó a su cuello se encargó de deslizar a un lado el cabello de la pelirroja, dejando su cuello expuesto. Ahora Bonnie temblaba. Volvía a estar asustada.

El reflejo de Damon fue acercando su rostro al cuerpo de la muchacha con una sonrisa, hasta que su boca estuvo casi pegada a su cuello. Damon centró sus ojos en los de Bonnie y sonrió sin separarse mostrando sus colmillos crecidos.

-Lo necesito, Bonnie –susurró Damon rozando su nariz en el cuello de Bonnie, aun sin dejar de mirarla, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera y temblara un poco mas-. Si no bebo algo, moriré.

-¿Significa eso que no estás muerto? –preguntó Bonnie con los ojos llorosos.

La figura en el vidrio sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y abría su boca para clavar los colmillos directamente en el cuello de Bonnie. Sin saber qué mas hacer, creyendo ciegamente en la petición de Damon, Bonnie cerró también sus ojos, estirando su cuello, dispuesta a darle a aquel vampiro todo lo que pedía.

-Bonnie, ¿qué haces?

La voz confundida y acusadora de su hermana la sacó rápidamente del trance en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron y se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina. Mary se encontraba allí, solo su hermana y nadie mas.

-La tormenta me despertó –susurró Bonnie confundida, asustada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada.

-¿Hablabas sola? –volvió a preguntar su hermana.

Bonnie se volvió a girar hacia la ventana y observó su reflejo en el vidrio. Solo su reflejo y el de nadie más.

-No hablaba con nadie –volvió a susurrar, sosteniendo firmemente la vela en sus manos, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación.

**Y Bien? les gusto? Jaja bueno espero que si! Y que dejen sus comentarios! :)**

**GRAC IAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los reviews (:**

**Voy a dejar unas cosas en claro:**

**Chics yo adoro las criticas, porque soy de las que cree que de ellas se aprende, en verdad.. por eso les digo que si ven que trato a un personaje de una mala forma o si tengo problemas de redacción, me lo digan sin dudarlo… De los errores se aprende! :D**

**Pero quiero aclarar una cosa, hay dos personajes que adoro de toda esta saga y ellos son Bonnie y Damon (y si, los veo juntos en un futuro *-* es mi ilusión). Por lo tanto, ellos son los personajes centrales de esta (mi) historia, aun cuando también les de importancia a los demás.**

**Sola quería dejar eso claro (:**

**Y si, ya se, soy demasiado molesta escribiendo cosas por aca xD**

_**9**_

-Realmente estoy preocupada por ella –comentó Elena. Se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras Meredith la observaba acomodada en el marco de la ventana-. Bonnie en verdad piensa que todos esos sueños son una realidad y que Damon está con ella. Pensar esas cosas le puede hacer mal a Bonnie.

-¿Por qué estás tú tan segura de que Bonnie no está diciendo la verdad? –le preguntó Meredith ahora observando hacia la ventana. La muchacha morena temía conocer la respuesta de su amiga, aun cuando estaba segura de que Elena jamás diría una cosa así, aunque realmente lo pensara.

-Bonnie siempre sueña cosas raras –respondió indecisa; no estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

-Pero esta vez Bonnie está mas que segura de que lo que sucede en sus sueños es real. Elena, creo que deberíamos hacer caso a Bonnie, no me parece que esté equivocada, ni que su cabeza le esté jugando un juego sin gracia. Tal vez Damon en verdad esté entrando en sus sueños, tratando de decirle algo a Bonnie.

Tras haber dejado a Bonnie en su casa, Meredith había conducido directamente a la casa de Elena, y la había esperado en el auto hasta que Stefan la dejó frente a su casa. Elena había invitado a Meredith a que se quedara a dormir en la casa, ya que esa sería una buena forma para hablar, y eso habían estado haciendo casi toda la noche.

Era ya la madrugada y ninguna de las dos podía dormirse. La tormenta había llegado de la nada, y ahora por la ventana de la habitación podía verse como algunas de las casas de la cuadra se iban quedando sin luz; ambas tenían miedo de que pronto llegara el turno de aquella casa.

-¿Qué es lo que Damon trataría de decirle a Bonnie?

-No lo se, tal vez que está bien, o que al menos está ahí, no tan muerto como todos creemos –Meredith lanzó un suspiro-. Cualquier cosa puede ser. Pero la verdad es que no tenemos razones para no confiar en Bonnie.

-Pero…

-¿Te molesta? –las contradicciones de Elena ante todo estaban inquietando a Meredith. Llevaban así unas cuantas horas; ella diciendo algo y Elena protestando, al igual que lo había hecho con Bonnie-. ¿Te molesta, que en caso de ser una realidad, Damon se esté comunicando con Bonnie y no contigo? –con eso Meredith dejaba sus pensamientos a la vista frente a su amiga. Esa era la impresión que Elena le estaba dando en todo este asunto y era algo que ya no podía callar.

La rubia de ojos azules bajó la vista a sus manos juntas, sintiéndose vulnerable ante la pregunta de su amiga. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad, al menos en cierto punto, los celos eran demasiado fuertes aun cuando tratara de ignorarlos. Damon debía estar comunicándose con ella y no con Bonnie, debía estar entrando en sus sueños haciéndole compañía y no en los de su amiga.

Elena cerró los ojos tratando de sacar de su cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos egoístas. Había otra razón por la que no quería creer en Bonnie, otra razón que no eran los celos y que era mucho mas intensa que la otra.

-¿Y si resulta no ser verdad? –susurró-. ¿Si nos ilusionamos y al final Bonnie estaba equivocada? ¿Si nos confiamos en que Damon está con vida en algún lado y después nos damos cuenta de que siempre estuvo muerto? –una lágrima comenzó a caer por la mejilla de Elena sin previo aviso-. Si eso sucediera, no estoy muy segura de poder soportarlo, Meredith.

Meredith salió de la ventana y se acercó a su amiga, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola suavemente. Lo que iba a decir tal vez le sonara duro a Elena, mas en ese momento, pero sabía que era la única forma de conseguir que ella aceptara la situación.

-Sabes muy bien que una cosa así también destrozaría a Bonnie –susurró aun acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amiga. Elena se tensó ante ese comentario, sabiendo que Meredith estaba mas que en lo cierto. ¿Qué tan fuerte era Bonnie para soportar una cosa así?-. Pero sin embargo ella está dispuesta a jugarse hasta su cordura por este presentimiento que tiene de que Damon está con vida. Yo creo… -Meredith se detuvo y alejó sus brazos del cuerpo de Elena. Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana y entonces prosiguió-. Bonnie se merece que confiemos en ella –sentenció-. Todos nos merecemos confiar en Bonnie.

**Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejar sus comentarios! (:**

**Y si no les gusto también me lo dicen.. porque son mas reviews a mi favor xD ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas.. Bien, escribi este capitulo hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo de que va :S jaja**

**Perdonen la demora, es que los estudios están medio complicados saben… voy a intentar seguir escribiendo y subiendo si quieren xD**

_**10**_

En el trayecto de regreso hacia su habitación, Bonnie tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa y se lo llevó consigo. En cuanto se cercioró de que su hermana se encontraba en su propio cuarto, ella cerró la puerta del suyo, y aun con la vela en mano se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde dejó la vela. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Bonnie? –le contestó una confundida Meredith.

-Lo siento, es tarde, realmente lo siento –murmuró rápidamente Bonnie-. Pero ocurrió algo, necesito hablar con alguien y no se me ocurrió llamar a nadie mas. Mere eres la única que me cree no se con quien mas hablar –Bonnie siguió hablando rápidamente confundiendo mas a su amiga.

-Bonnie, primero, tranquilízate. Respira profundamente y tranquilízate –Bonnie trató de hacer lo que su amiga le decía y tras unos minutos logró serenarse un poco-. ¿Mejor?

-Sí –susurró.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió.

Rápidamente y en voz baja, olvidando nuevamente su plan de estar tranquila, Bonnie le contó a su amiga absolutamente todo lo que le había sucedido aquella noche.

-Meredith, yo, no se –balbuceó Bonnie finalizando su historia-. Creo que estoy asustada.

Pero Bonnie mas bien de estar asustada estaba shockeada. La situación en la cocina había sido algo de otro mundo, ella no podía creer que Damon habría bebido su sangre en aquel momento si su hermana no intervenía. No porque Damon no lo habría hecho –aunque era probable que Damon jasmas lo hubiera hecho-, sino porque, lo que Bonnie había estado viendo de Damon era tan solo un reflejo en el vidrio. ¿Cómo era posible que tan solo una imagen en una ventana pudiera ser capaz de hacer una cosa así? Bonnie no estaba asustada por Damon en todo caso, lo que temía ella era estar seriamente perdiendo la cordura.

-Bonnie –Meredith volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su amiga con delicadeza, decidida a conseguir su atención-. En verdad, necesitamos que estés tranquila para poder entenderte.

-¿Necesitamos? –Bonnie, a pesar de sus nervios, pudo captar rápidamente el plural de la frase-. ¿Quiénes necesitan?

-Estoy con Elena a mi lado, estamos en su casa –respondió Meredith lentamente-. Ambas necesitamos que te tranquilices –repitió la morena.

Bonnie sostuvo firmemente el teléfono junto a su cara, pero no emitió más sonidos. Las palabras se le habían terminado y no tenía nada más para decir. Acababa de decir algo que era probable a Elena le molestara, y no cabían dudas de que ella había estado escuchando. Temió que la pelea comenzara nuevamente, y esta vez más fuerte, sobre si Bonnie estaba enloqueciendo o si todo lo que le sucedía era real.

La pelirroja en verdad se había quedado sin más palabras para decir.

-¿Bonnie sigues ahí? –esta vez era la voz de Elena la que se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Estás bien?

-Aquí estoy –susurró la pelirroja sin decir mas.

Se escuchó un gran suspiro al otro lado de la línea, y entonces la voz de Elena se volvió a oir.

-Puedo dejarle el teléfono tan solo a Meredith si lo que quieres es hablar solo con ella –susurró con su usual voz tierna y protectora-. No voy a enojarme.

-No –fue Meredith quien habló ante el inminente silencio de Bonnie-. Lo que nosotras necesitamos es hablar, las tres juntas, pero no mediante un teléfono sino cara a cara, en persona. Bonnie, Elena y yo iremos ahora mismo a tu casa a verte y no se acepta un no por respuesta –hizo una pausa-; por ninguna de las dos –agregó dirigiéndose tanto a Bonnie como Elena.

Media hora más tarde Bonnie se encontraba abriendo suavemente la puerta de su casa para que sus amigas ingresaran. La lluvia ya había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que Elena y Meredith estaban empapadas tan solo por haber caminado desde el auto hasta la puerta de la casa. En cuanto estuvieron un poco secas todas subieron a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruidos.

Se sentaron sobre el suelo, enfrentadas todas entre sí, alrededor de la vela que Bonnie había conseguido una hora atrás, y algunas mas que había encontrado por la casa.

-Ahora, Bonnie –dijo Meredith mostrando una débil sonrisa-, queremos que nos cuentes absolutamente todo lo que te ha ocurrido en los últimos días. Desde el primer sueño que tuviste con Damon esta semana, hasta lo ocurrido esta noche; sin saltarte ningún detalle de lo que recuerdes.

Bonnie asintió a su amiga y entonces comenzó a hablar nuevamente, relatando todo lo que recordaba del primer sueño, del segundo, nuevamente contando lo que había sucedido esa noche, sin saltarse ninguno de los detalles que recordaba, tal y como se lo había pedido su amiga.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos hablando en silencio y lentamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones, Bonnie terminó de contar todo lo que tenía para contar y se quedó observando a sus amigas como esperando el veredicto ante su historia. Primero miró a Meredith, pero entonces notó que Meredith no la estaba observando a ella, sino que miraba a Elena. Bonnie se giró entonces hacia su rubia amiga quien no dejaba de observarla con los ojos llorosos.

-No me crees –sentenció Bonnie con un suspiro bajando la vista al suelo.

-No es eso, Bonnie. Creo… -Elena se detuvo y soltó una risita. Eso llamó la atención de Bonnie y entonces la pelirroja volvió a alzar la vista hacia su amiga rubia. Ahora Elena le sonreía a Bonnie tiernamente-. Bonnie yo te creo; no puedo no creerte cuando me dices todas estas cosas en la cara. Pero aun así…

La voz de Elena se volvió a apagar dejando intrigada a Bonnie, aunque contenta al mismo tiempo. Había un _pero_ en la frase, pero aun así la pequeña McCullough no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al escuchar que su amiga le creía lo que le estaba diciendo, eso ya era muy importante para ella aun teniendo en cuenta lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-¿Pero, qué? –preguntó finalmente Bonnie.

Pero no fue Elena la que le contestó.

-Elena tiene miedo de que todo esto sea una equivocación –dijo Meredith-. Si esto no resulta ser como esperamos entonces nos terminaremos ilusionando en vano ante el posible regreso de Damon. Bonnie tienes que entender que si esto no es así… ni siquiera tu podrías soportarlo.

Bonnie agachó su mirada al centro del círculo y se quedó observando las velas que allí había. Sus amigas estaban en lo cierto; ella se había estado ilusionando de más con todo esto de Damon, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en qué sucedería si al final Damon no regresaba, o simplemente volvía a desaparecer. Volver a perderlo sería un golpe duro para ella.

-Olvidémonos de eso –dijo Elena llamando la atención de las dos amigas-. Ilusionarnos o no, si existe una posibilidad de volver a ver a Damon estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo que sea. Él ya no está aquí, por lo que el golpe no sería mucho mas duro de lo que ya es.

Bonnie miró ahora a su amiga con una sonrisa, al igual que Meredith lo hizo. Al luchar por todo no teniendo nada era una ventaja que tenían, se podía decir. Y si ese todo era Damon, tanto Bonnie como Elena sabían que bien valía la pena.

-¿Pero ahora qué? –preguntó Meredith luego de un rato en el que Elena y Bonnie no se quitaron la vista de encima la una a la otra, sonriendo y mirándose como hacía días no lo hacían. La pregunta hizo que ambas se voltearan hacia Meredith-. Digo, sabemos que Damon se está comunicando con Bonnie y que al parecer necesita energías, por la última visita que te hizo –agregó mirando tan solo a Bonnie-. Pero, qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con todo esto.

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso, al menos por el momento. Solo tenían los hechos confusos, y debían buscar una forma de unirlos. Pero no esa noche.

El sueño terminó venciendo a las tres muchachas, quienes acabaron por decidir que lo mejor sería hablar al día siguiente. Las tres se acostaron en la cama de Bonnie, acomodándose como pudieron, y así juntas lograron conciliar el sueño.

**Amm como ya les dije, estoy subiendo un capitulo sin recordarlo :S bueno mas o menos xD ustedes me dicen que tal fue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello… Me amenazaron con que subiera mas capítulos.. y descubri que tenia 2 guardaditos de mi computadora :) se los mando aun antes de leerlo!**

**Ya saben! Acepto críticas, no insultos! **

**Gracias!**

_**11**_

-¿Y ustedes cuando llegaron? –le preguntó Mary tanto a Elena como a Meredith en cuanto las vio sentada en la mesa de la cocina al otro día al levantarse.

-Temprano –respondió Meredith provocando que Elena y Bonnie comenzaran a reir levemente-. Muy temprano por la mañana.

Mary les dedicó una cómica mirada, pero sin decir nada salió de la casa y se fue directo a su trabajo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron riendo en la cocina tomando un simple desayuno.

La noche anterior las había dejado con muchas dudas pero al menos con una muy clara certeza: debían hacer algo, lo que fuera, para descubrir cómo recuperar a Damon de donde fuera que estuviera.

Elena fue quien acabó diciendo que lo mejor sería que visitaran a Stefan para ver si él conocía alguna forma de solucionar los problemas, así que en cuanto terminaron con el desayuno salieron sin dudarlo hasta la casa de huéspedes.

-No lo sé –contestó finalmente Stefan mientras sacudía la cabeza y las tres amigas lo miraban con los hombros hundidos.

A pesar de la decepción momentánea, ellas ya estaban preparadas para algo así, cada una de las muchachas había llegado a la misma conclusión en su cabeza después de la larga charla que habían mantenido durante la mañana, y también durante toda la noche. Pero aun así no se habían podido privar de una pequeña esperanza, esa misma que les decía que Damon estaba con vida en algún lugar, esperando de alguna manera a ser rescatado.

-Realmente quisiera tener una idea de cómo seguir –susurró Stefan observando el suelo de su habitación en la pensión. La señora Flowers no se encontraba en la casa por lo que habían decidido permanecer ahí-. Pero no hay nada.

El muchacho de ojos verdes comprendía la posición y la situación en la que aquellas tres muchachas lo habían puesto; pero a pesar de que él realmente quería tener una respuesta, una solución para que Damon regresara nuevamente a ese mundo, y le dolía no tenerla, no encontrarla, ni siquiera tener un pequeño conocimiento sobre ella. Le dolía por él, porque se trataba de su hermano aun después de todas las peleas que habían tenido; le dolía también por Elena, porque ahora sabía qué tanto ella amaba a su hermano y cuánto le dolía no tenerlo a su lado. A Stefan la situación le dolía hasta por la pequeña Bonnie, quien ahora se encontraba prácticamente siendo torturada por el fantasma de su hermano. Él se sentía mal por todos, como ere su costumbre, pero sin embargo no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Si al menos supiéramos cuál es el lugar con el que Bonnie sueña donde se encuentra Damon, tal vez eso nos daría alguna pista –comentó Meredith haciendo acopio de su serenidad para tratar las cosas.

-Pero es que no puedo ver nada –dijo Bonnie recordando su sueño, medio enojada ante su impotencia-. Lo único que distingo son cenizas y mas cenizas –acabó con un suspiro.

-Cenizas –susurró Elena perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sabía que había algo que debía recordar, pero al mismo tiempo le costaba hacerlo, como si aquella revelación se encontrara bajo una manta de acero que no quería moverse de su lugar.

-No puede ser –la voz ahogada de Stefan llamó la atención de las tres chicas en la habitación. Todas alzaron sus ojos hacia él, mientras Stefan solo dirigió su cabeza hacia Elena, y luego hacia Bonnie, yendo y viniendo de la una a la otra con un brillo en los ojos que no se le veía desde hacía semanas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –fue Meredith quien rompió el repentino silencio.

-Elena, Bonnie –Stefan las nombró pausadamente con una sonrisa-. ¿Acaso han estado en tantos lugares llenos de ceniza que no recuerdan este en particular?

-Yo estuve en un incendio hace poco –volvió a susurrar Meredith, pero comprendiendo levemente ahora a donde Stefan quería llegar. La chica morena se giró hacia sus amigas y continuó hablando con la calma que le era característica-. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes mientras yo veía cómo se incendiaba una casa?

Los ojos de la muchacha rubia se abrieron inconmensurablemente mientras que la pequeña pelirroja formaba una O con su boca y se llevaba las manos a la cara realmente sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello mucho antes. Elena se giró hacia Bonnie al mismo momento en que su amiga se giraba hacia ella.

-En la luna –susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo que esta era la revelación que estaban esperando para seguir por un buen camino.

**Si terminaron me dicen de que trata? xD no, mentira… comenten! O no :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aca va el ultimo capítulo que he escrito hasta el momento. Estoy leyendo el verdadero libro (o algo asi), por lo que si sigo escribiendo tal vez adapte algunas cosas, pero algunas, ya que de todos modos YO me centro en Bonnie y Damon….**

**Ya vere… :) Disfruten…**

_**12**_

-¡Pero ya no hay forma de que podamos regresar a ese lugar! –Bonnie lloraba. Sus lágrimas caían mitad por la alegría de ahora poder reconocer el lugar en donde había visto a Damon y la otra mitad por saber que el camino recorrido para cumplir nuevamente aquel sueño kitsune que había tenido, estaba lejos de poder hacerse realidad-. Ya ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a la Dimensión Oscura. No tenemos una bola de estrellas para ayudarnos. ¡Ni siquiera la llave de los kitsune! –Bonnie siguió sollozando, ahora desconsolada.

Meredith se acercó a ella y comenzó a frotar su espalda tratando de consolarla de alguna manera. Quería decirle algo pero tampoco sabían muy bien qué, por eso no podía hacer mas que consolarla en silencio.

De hecho nadie conocía una respuesta. Todos en la habitación se encontraban en silencio ahora y lo único que se oían eran los sollozos imparables de la pequeña McCullough.

Bonnie no podía creer que habían estado tan cerca de otra respuesta pero ahora se hubiesen estancado nuevamente. Debía haber una forma de ayudar a Damon si no él no habría estado molestándola en sus sueños. Aunque claro, la realidad era que Damon en ningún momento le había dicho a Bonnie que quería que lo buscasen. Bueno, pero lo había dado a entender, ¿no?

Damon había dicho que se encontraba enterrado en algún lado, Bonnie recordaba eso del primer sueño que había tenido con él unos días atrás. Y él también estaba hambriento, se lo había dicho la noche anterior en el reflejo de la ventana, con sus dientes muy próximos a su cuello.

Tal vez Damon no había especificado que quería ser rescatado. Pero sus llamados eran llamados de auxilio, en verdad Bonnie estaba segura de que él quería que lo ayudaran. Debía encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo.

-¿Sabrá la señora Flowers sobre alguna manera para ayudarnos? –la pequeña pelirroja estaba dispuesta a indagar por todas las posibilidades que se le presentaran y estuvieran a su alcance.

-Podemos preguntarle en cuanto regrese –dijo Stefan.

-¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Elena semi curiosa.

-No lo sé –una línea de preocupación marcó la frente del vampiro mientras miraba el suelo y sacudía levemente la cabeza-. Salió hoy temprano por la mañana y la verdad es que se la veía un poco alterada, algo raro en ella, por lo que he visto desde que la conozco. Pero no quise interrumpirla –acabó Stefan con un suspiro llamando la atención de Elena, quien se lo quedó observando intrigada.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en la habitación como si esa fuera la única cosa que supieran hacer: permanecer callados. Elena y Stefan se iban perdiendo el uno en los ojos del otro; Bonnie seguía sollozando levemente y Meredith la abrazaba de forma suave, mientras su cabeza maquinaba rápidamente.

-Estamos pensando las cosas mal –dijo finalmente la chica morena-. Por todo lo que hemos pasado y pareciera que ahora buscamos soluciones fáciles a nuestros problemas –fue ese segundo comentario el que hizo que Bonnie acabara alzando sus ojos hacia los de su amiga. Meredith la observó y le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora-. No puedes decir que no tenemos ninguna forma de ingresar en la Dimensión Oscura, Bonnie; ya que la primera vez que lo hicimos no utilizamos ninguna de esas opciones que has mencionado.

Los sollozos de la pelirroja cesaron al instante, como si fuera un niño al que ya hubiesen conformado dándole un dulce.

Bonnie estaba apunto de sonreir y decir "es verdad" cuando Stefan la interrumpió.

-Es demasiado peligroso –señaló-. Nos reconocerían. A ustedes las reconocerían.

-Claro que no –soltó Bonnie sin poder contenerse-. El tiempo pasa mucho mas rápido allí que aquí, por lo que es probable que ya nadie recuerde nuestro rostro. Cuando estuve allí nadie me reconoció. Todos hablaban de nuestra leyenda, aunque poniéndonos nombres tontos, pero aun así nadie supo reconocerme –las esperanzas de Bonnie crecían al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro-. Y a ti casi nadie podría reconocerte Stefan, ni siquiera el guardia de la entrada. Podríamos ir y atravesar ese río como si fuéramos tus esclavas, tal y como lo hicimos con Damon.

La cabeza de Bonnie ya se encontraba planeando toda la estrategia aun cuando ella nunca había sido la que ideaba los planes. Meredith la observaba con los ojos cálidos, pero ya no le sonreía. Sabía que en realidad había sido su idea, sabía también que sería muy peligroso. Pero por alguna razón ahora estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer todas esas cosas por más de ver sonreir a Bonnie como antes. La simple idea que había propuesto había logrado tanto en Bonnie que sabía que verla nuevamente tan feliz como antes era todo lo que quería.

Por su parte Elena observaba a Bonnie y sentía en su amiga todos los ánimos que ella no lograba encontrar en sí misma. Sería peligroso, pero tampoco ella tenía dudas de que estaba dispuesta a correr los riesgos.

El suspiro de Stefan se hizo audible por toda la habitación y las tres muchachas se giraron a observarlo. Los pensamientos de aquellas tres chicas jamás habían sido tan determinantes, pensaba Stefan, ellas estaban dispuestas a jugarse todo lo que tenían. Pues entonces él también.

-Debemos arreglar las cosas –dijo firmemente en cuanto se percató de que todas lo observaban-. Trazaremos un plan, y cuando tengamos solucionadas las cosas en nuestra cabeza entonces iremos. Cuando sepamos que las cosas no serán tan peligrosas como en verdad son.

**Lamento si tiene errores o algo, es que me falto releerlo ._.**


End file.
